Hayley Bodt
Hayley Bodt "I... I don't care..." History Hayley was born in Roubaix, one of the worst suburbs of France, her two first years everything went nice, but near to her third birthday, her mother left Hayley alone with her father. At first Hayley's dad was depressed, he started to drink to forget, he always got angry and hit Hayley. Hayley always cried and his father always apologized, just to continue hitting her the next day. Years passed, Hayley was 7. In the morning heard a knock from her father's room. With curiosity aproached the room quietly, but he heard her anyways. He was very drunk and mad. He took Hayley to his room and tried to rape her, but she didn't let him and as a result, his father made an horrible cut with a cracked bottle in Hayley's right arm, accompanied with some bruises and scratches. That day in school teachers noticed about Hayley's state and inmediately called the police and an ambulance. His father lost her custody and went to jail, from then her aunt was responsible of Hayley. The day Hayley turned 16 her aunt gave her a check, she didn't want to take more care of her so she gave the money to rent an apartment and live in her own. Appearence Hayley has a total grunge clothes taste, she always wears something that is ripped, mostly pants. She totally dislikes heels, so that she wears boots or comfy sneakers. She has long black hair and dark blue eyes, she also has a lunar under the right eye. She's a bit tall compared to the other girls in her class, also she's skinny, but her thighs are quite thick. In her right hand wears always a bandage to cover the scar her father left, if she can't use it for any reason, she wears a pair of gloves. Personality Hayley tends to not talk to everybody, neither let people touch her. Gets anxious really fast when sees somebody approaching her because she thinks everybody wants to hurt her. Pretends to look like she has a lot of confidence, but she is just an insecure girl who can't trust no one. But with Kentin everything changes. In middle school. Kentin was her unique friend, they always played, had lunch and sit together. He was everything to Hayley, because thanks to him she could always be a bit happy. Relationships Kentin Her everything, her central pillar, they always did everything together, he calmed down her everytime she got anxious or in a panic attack. Hayley can't stay calmed or safe if isn't by his side. The day he told her he had to go to the military school she panicked, cried for days, but in the end she trained her mind and body, and get rid of all insecurities. When he came she couldn't believe how much grew up the little nerd who always confort her, she was very happy for see him again and after a couple of months, they started dating. Armin She always wanted to talk to him, he remainded of the old cheerful Ken and wanted him as a friend, so with tons of willpower, started talking to him. Now they are close friends, but Armin had feelings for Hayley since a while ago... Nathaniel Survivors from the same war, Hayley realised she had a lot on common with Nath since she discovered he was abused too. They meet sometimes for chat and give advises each other. Castiel and Lysandre Never talked to this two, but admires their friendship from the distance. Rosalya and Alexy She just CAN'T stand this pair, they are annoying in their own way but when they get together is insufferable. Other girls Don't know and doesn't want to, but sometimes she talks to Kim, she's nice. Family Pauline Brunel Hayley's mother, left her husband and her daughter because the constant disscusions. Once her husband pushed Pauline and she fell right in the door, causing her a big bruise in the forehead and fainting for a day. She's now in unknown location. Christian Bodt Hayley's father. Is actually in prision and wont see Hayley never again. Clementine Bodt Hayley's aunt. She took care of her for 6 years untill she didn't want to anymore. She gave her money to rent an apartment, sometimes gives her some extra money. Other Candies She scares a bit to another candies so she doesn't have much friends, but gets along very well with Luna, they sometimes organizes pajama parties to talk about their insecurities (and of course, about boys). She's such a good friend. Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M